


Tumblr Drabbles and Headcanons

by aquastellium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastellium/pseuds/aquastellium
Summary: Hello, this is just a collection of my tumblr drabbles and headcanons i release throughout the week. if you'd like, feel free to give my tumblr a follow!https://aquastellium.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inunaki Shion/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Komori Motoya/Reader, Mami Nozomu/Unnan Keisuke, Meian Shuugo/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oliver Thomas/Reader





	1. Soft Thoughts i

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter: meian x reader, oliver x reader, shion x reader, komori x reader, osamu x reader, oikawa x reader

**Meian Shugo**

> Standing in front of the oven, scrambling your eggs as tears prick your eyes from an exhausted yawn. Warm, large hands wrap around your waist, Meian’s morning fuzz tickling your neck as he nestles his chin onto your shoulder. An appreciative hum gracing your ears as he slips a hand down your arm and grabs the hand holding your spatula, taking over the morning cooking as he presses a kiss into your temple. A silent reminder and reassurance that no matter what may come, he will always be there to help you.

**Shion Inunaki**

> A stupid joke at six in the morning, tears streaming down your face as Shion snorts from laughter over some silly joke he cracked. Blossoming pain in your chest and abdomen as you clutch at your stomach, unable to hold back your true laugh. A laugh that sounds like the rarest and softest of melodies to Shion’s ears. Giggly, light kisses peppering your face and lips as you two prepare yourself for the upcoming day. A reminder that no matter what may come, he will always have a joke and a smile for you at a moment’s notice.

**Oliver Barnes**

> A giant laying on your stomach, noticing the smallest of insecurities just from reading just the smallest of body language and gesture. Oliver bombarding your stomach, thighs, whatever it is is making you insecure with kisses and raspberries, giggles and laughs escaping your lips as you playfully push him off. A bellowing, hearty laugh as he presses a kiss onto your forehead, a reminder that no matter what your brain tricks you into believing, you will always be beautiful to him.

**Komori Motoya**

> His head rested between your legs, staring up at you as he laughs and chatters incessantly as you sit on your shared bathroom floor, calming yourself from an anxiety attack. Stories from Itachiyama, from EJP Raijin, from the Olympic team fill the room, distracting you from your anxieties. His vanilla cologne graces your nose, his nickname ‘bean’ helping ground you as you remembered the man you fell in love with. His cologne a silent reminder that he will always be there to ground you and fight away any anxieties and fears you have.

**Osamu Miya**

> Three meals at a table with you, each and every day no matter how busy his shop is. Breakfast at your kitchen table, lunch as his store, and a late night supper on your couch, watching the news or his brother’s game. Hand-feeding you, remembering every single detail about the foods you like, the foods you can’t eat, and the foods you struggle with eating. A silent reminder that no matter the circumstance, you will _never_ go hungry again, no matter the circumstances.

**Oikawa Toru**

> Every morning, compliments flooding out his mouth as he kisses you, ignoring your morning breath, your messy hair, the little dried drool spot on your chin. All insecurities you may have gone to bed with or woken up to, gone as he hums melodic, sleepy compliments into your ears, forehead pressed into your neck. A reminder that no matter how many fangirls followed him or sent him gifts, _you_ were the only one on his mind. And a silent promise to himself that you would never feel the insecurity that he felt so long ago before meeting you.


	2. HQ Drabbles i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring LGBTQ+ themes and/or relationships in haikyuu
> 
> ships & characters: iwaowi, gao x hoshiumi, unnan x mami, hirugami, kuroo

**Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

> Home was a foreign concept to Iwaizumi. The apartment his family called ‘home’ never felt like what people described as home. It was neutral, bland, colorless. That wasn’t to say he came from a poor family, oh no. He loved his parents dearly, never once asking for better parents or a better family. But he never felt quite settled, always restless, a cold and depressed feeling when he sat alone in his room, looking up at the ceiling. The only time he ever felt the warmth, the love, the security that people associated with home was when he was with Oikawa, his closest friend since childhood. But he dismissed this feelings, knowing deep in his heart that a person couldn’t be home and the sense of safety and comfort was simply the result of knowing him for so long.
> 
> For the nine years after Oikawa left, Iwaizumi found himself chasing after that sense of security and comfort with flings, short-term relationships, drunken hook-ups. For nine years, he so desperately sought after his home, the place he could sink himself into and feel neither fear nor pain. For nine years, he sat in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling as he wondered, whether or not he would feel at home again.
> 
> It was at the Olympics, watching Oikawa accept his gold medal, a smile plastered on his face as he scanned the crowd for his childhood best friend, Iwaizumi felt all the warmth, the safety, the security come rushing back to him. It was then, he realized that his childhood friend had always been his home, and for nine years, his heart had been so desperately yearning for his home to return to him.

**Gao x Hoshiumi**

> The third years of Kamomedai high were a keen bunch, always astutely aware of their underclassmen. Mental health, physical health, emotional health. They knew each of their tells, how to take care of them, the best way to calm them down or cheer them up. And so, the glances between Gao and Hoshiumi never evaded their watchful gazes, and they quickly found themselves hatching a plan to get them to confess to each other.
> 
> It started the traditional ‘oh no, the storage closet door slammed shut and we can’t get out’. Nozawa spent the day rigging the door to slam shut when the next person used it, and Suwa asked the two to go and grab something from the storage closet. It didn’t work, the only thing they earned being a squawking, annoyed Hoshiumi. They forced their kouhais to do pick-up duties together, strictly only scheduling them together whenever their time came around. The duties only resulted in them bickering with each other and making it into a competition.
> 
> It was when they saw Gao walk into the practice volleyball court with a bouquet of flowers that he threw at Hoshiumi, all the while screaming “happy one year anniversary!” while blushing like a tomato, that they realized just how astutely _unaware_ they actually were of their underclassmen.

**Unnan x Mami**

> Unnan was Mami’s competition, the only other third year middle blocker on the team. Blockouts for each match were kept, spikes for each match were compared, bickering constantly ensued between the two. They were rivals, to the bitter end. And yet, when Mami looked at his rival, he couldn’t figure out what his brain was trying to tell him. The apathetic blocker brewed up a dangerous storm in his head, forming a whirlpool in his stomach that he wasn’t sure he could identify. And more and more, he found himself sailing towards the eye of the storm, staring directly into the whirlpool as his ship approached, his glances lingering ever longer on Unnan, a certain anxiety washing over him when they were changing in the locker room after practice.
> 
> It was a fateful day in the locker room, all the third years gone, minus Unnan taking his time to get changed. Mami had found himself staring at his teammate, his glance lingering for longer than he had anticipated. It was when Unnan made eye contact that Mami found himself slowly walking over to him, legs suddenly made of lead and heart pounding so heavily he thought he was going to pass out. It was when he stood in front of Unnan, Mami found himself cupping his teammate’s face with his left hand and closing his eyes, delicately pressing his lips to his teammate’s, diving into the storm head on. Mami found a hand on his lower back and a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing soothing circles, soothing away every lingering fear and anxiety the middle blocker had been feeling for years now.
> 
> It was when the two of them stood in the locker room, foreheads pressed together, quietly existing in that shared space, did Mami find his path cleared up, the storm and whirlpool no longer a threat to him. It was then that Mami found his three years of confusion and anxieties blown to the way side, the path in front of him once again clear.

**Hirugami**

> Hirugami never fully understood romance. Growing up, he watched his friends go through their “cooties” phases, never once understanding what was apparently so disgusting and revolting about the opposite gender. He never understood the tacky romance novels and dramas his friends watched, never understood what was so great about kissing. Anytime he kissed someone, it wasn’t anything spectacular. He didn’t understand dating, always preferred his platonic friendships over the thoughts of a romantic relationship. 
> 
> In fact, the idea of a romantic or sexual relationship hadn’t occurred to him until he started high school. His parents and older siblings had started badgering him about a girlfriend, so he tried dating girls. He was never happy, though, finding himself with more break-ups then days spent dating at one point. So he tried boys. It was the same thing. No sparks, no excitement. Sure, the cuddling and physical affection was great, but there was nothing there. It was after his tenth break-up that Hirugami started to wonder if he was broken. And so he threw himself into more relationships, ignoring the gossip and rumors going around the school about his dating habits, telling himself that he just hadn’t found himself yet. For an entire year, he found himself going home in tears, crying in frustration as he wondered _what_ he was missing.
> 
> It wasn’t until his second year when he overheard first year student Bessho Kazuyoshi come out to his captain that Hirugami realized he wasn’t alone. When he heard the term, he immediately started researching. Forums, blog posts, youtube videos. _So_ many stories of people that had his exact same experience. _So_ many people to prove that he wasn’t alone and wasn’t in fact broken.
> 
> _Aromantic asexual._ The moment Hirugami discovered that such a simple term could fix so much about a person.

**Kuroo**

> Kuroo falls in love with his best friends. It’s never a soft build-up, a soft realization like the movies would try to convince you. In Kuroo’s experience, it’s a bullet train, sending you flying across the tracks before you even see it. And every time it happens, he convinces himself that it would never work out. That he would do something to ruin his friendship. And so, he starts distancing himself from his closest friend, telling himself it’s best to keep an arm’s distance. Less likely to hurt himself that way. And each time, he finds that he’s not only heartbroken from a relationship that never was, but mourning the loss of a best friend.


End file.
